Happy Mother's Day!
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Just a quick little one-shot in honor of Mother's Day 2018 with my favorite Pitch Perfect couple. Rated M for language.


**This is just a little one-shot to celebrate Mother's Day with my favorite couple.**

* * *

"Chloe?," Beca called out as she came into the kitchen from the garage. "Babe, I'm home."

Beca calls for Chloe again. Still no answer. She sets the laptop bag on the counter and goes looking for her wife. "Chlo, where are you?"

After checking all of the downstairs Beca heads upstairs taking the steps two at a time. "Chlo?," she calls out as she enters their bedroom. "Where is she?," she mutters to herself. She turns to leave when she hears a small sob coming from their bathroom. She pushes the door open slightly. "Chlo?"

Chloe lets out a sob and Beca rushes to take the redhead in her arms. "What happened? What's wrong?" Chloe let out another sob and Beca held her tighter. "Talk to me, Chlo. You're kinda scaring me, babe."

Chloe just cried in Beca's arms and, unable to speak through her tears, holds up her hand to give Beca what she was holding. Beca pulls back from Chloe and takes it from her.

"Oh, Chlo," Beca said with a sigh. "Why are doing this to yourself? The doctor said we wouldn't know for two weeks. You just had the procedure done two days ago."

Beca laid the pregnancy test on the counter and held Chloe. Chloe burrowed her face in Beca's neck and sniffled a few times.

"I'm sorry," Chloe finally said, voice thick with tears. "I just want to have a baby so bad I couldn't wait."

"I know, sweetie," Beca said. "I want to us to have a baby, too, but it hurts too much to see you like this. Plus, it's too early and this test may not even be accurate."

"I know," Chloe said softly. "It's just that Mother's Day is less than two weeks away and I wanted to do something cute to let you know we were going to be moms."

"I love that you want to do that," Beca said and kissed the top of Chloe's head. They sat on the bathroom floor just holding each other for about twenty minutes. "Do you still want to go out?"

"Is it alright if we just stay in?," Chloe asked. "Maybe see if Brey and Stacie want to come over here instead."

"I'll call them," Beca said. "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and meet me downstairs?"

"Okay," Chloe said. She reached up and stroked the side of Beca's face. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said and gave Chloe a kiss. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Beca and Stacie were in the kitchen getting drink refills.

"Is everything okay with you guys?," Stacie asked Beca. "You both seem a little off tonight."

"Chloe took a pregnancy test earlier and it was negative," Beca said. "I came home to find her crying in the bathroom."

"Isn't it too soon to tell?," Stacie asked. "She just had the procedure a couple of days ago."

"Yeah," Beca said with a sigh. "She just wants to be pregnant so bad. With Mother's Day coming up she wanted to tell me she was pregnant in some cutesie way."

"Does she know that you're flying her folks in for Mother's Day?," Stacie asked. "Plus her sister and her family, and your mom."

"No," Beca said. "So far I've managed to keep it a surprise," Beca said. "Now I'm just worried that I made a mistake. How is she going to feel to have all the mothers we know here in our house celebrating the one day she really wants to be able to celebrate?"

"She's Chloe," Stacie said. "She'll love every minute of it. Don't worry."

Meanwhile, Aubrey was asking Chloe if everything was okay.

"I want to be pregnant so bad," Chloe said. "I hate that these IVF treatments haven't worked yet. This is the third time we've tried and no luck."

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Aubrey said and hugged her best friend. "Have you guys talked about Beca being the one to carry the baby?"

"She said she would," Chloe said. "But, I really want to do it. I want to be pregnant and go through all the stupid cravings, and horniness, and using my hormones to be a bitch." Chloe and Aubrey chuckle. "My mom and my sister talked about how great an experience it is and, maybe it's selfish, but I want that experience."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Beca spent the next week walking on eggshells around Chloe, trying not to mention anything about babies or children or Mother's Day. She even stopped calling Chloe baby because she was afraid of upsetting her.

Chloe was bummed and tried her best not to show it, but she could feel Beca looking at her like she was going to break. She loved that Beca was worried about her but there was nothing they could do until next month when they could try again.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The Friday before Mother's Day Chloe was feeling rundown and tired. With the weather fluctuating so much between hot and cold, most of her students were out with colds or the flu. The teachers weren't faring any better with more than half of them out. Chloe woke up that morning throwing up and knew she must have gotten the flu from one of her students.

Beca was worried when Chloe woke up not feeling well. Chloe said she felt better after throwing up and before she knew it she was rushing back to the bathroom. Beca made the decision that Chloe was too sick to go to school, so she called and left a message for the principal that Chloe would out that day. She also called her Assistant and told her she was working at home to take care of Chloe.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Beca had been working for a couple of hours when she decided to call Stacie and ask her about the party.

"Chloe's got the flu that's going around school," Beca told her. "What if she's too sick for the party? What am I going to do?"

"It's really too late to cancel," Stacie said. "Have the party. Chloe can stay in your room and everyone can visit with her for short periods. She should be over the most severe symptoms by Sunday so I don't think we have to worry about her making anyone sick."

"You're right," Beca said. "I'm just making myself sick from worrying about it. I'll see you later. Thanks, Stacie."

"You're welcome," Stacie said. "Give Chloe my best."

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said coming into Beca's home studio. "I'm going to go meet Aubrey for lunch. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," Beca said. "I thought you were the one who was sick. Are you sure you should be going out?"

"I'm sure," Chloe said. "It must have been something I ate. Plus it's not every day I get to play hooky and have lunch with my best friend."

"Okay," Beca said with a smile. "Have fun and call me if you get sick again. I'll come pick you up."

"Thanks, babe," Chloe said and gave Beca a quick kiss before leaving.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Chloe gets into Aubrey's car with a nervous smile.

"Do you really think you're pregnant?," Aubrey asked.

"I hope so," Chloe said. "I threw up twice and I've felt fine ever since. I don't think that's the flu."

"Why didn't you get Beca to take you to the doctor's?," Aubrey asked as she drove.

"I didn't want her to worry about me," Chloe said. "She's already walking around afraid to talk to me for fear of saying something about kids, or babies, or pregnancy."

"Well, I've got my fingers crossed for you," Aubrey said.

Beca decided to fix herself a quick lunch and then get back into the studio. She was glad that Chloe was feeling better so quickly although it was weird. She was sitting at the counter eating her sandwich when a thought occurred to her. "You don't get over the flu after throwing up just once," Beca thought. "And if it was something Chloe ate, wouldn't I have gotten sick, too?"

Beca took another bite of her sandwich. "Holy shit!," Beca yelled, the food flying out of her mouth. She grabbed her phone.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Chloe sat in the clinic and told her doctor about being tired and getting sick that morning. "I think I might be pregnant and just want to find out one way or the other".

"Well, let's do a blood test," Dr. Montgomery said. "And we'll know soon enough."

Dr. Montgomery drew some blood and gave it to her nurse. "Tell the lab I said this was a high priority and goes to the front of the line, no exceptions. Got it?"

"Yes, doctor," the nurse said and hurried out of the room.

"We should know something in a couple of hours," Dr. Montgomery told Chloe. "Go home and I'll call you as soon as I have the results."

"Can't I wait here?," Chloe asked.

"Come on, Chlo," Aubrey said with a smile. "I'll buy you lunch and then we can come back for the results. Okay?"

"That's a good idea," Dr. Montgomery said.

"Fine," Chloe said. "But I'm so nervous I don't think I'll be able to eat.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Beca and Stacie went running into the clinic. The receptionist asked if she could help them.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Is my wife here? Chloe Beale, I mean Mitchell. Chloe Mitchell. Her doctor is Dr. Montgomery."

"Let me see if I can get Dr. Montgomery," the receptionist told her picking up the phone.

"Do you really think she's here?," Stacie asked.

"I don't know," Beca said. "But if she is and she finds out she's not pregnant, I want to be here for her."

"Beca?," Dr. Montgomery said as she entered the lobby. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Chloe here?," Beca asked.

"She left about half an hour ago to get some lunch," Dr. Montgomery said. "I just got the results of her blood test."

"Is she," Beca took a deep breath. "Is she pregnant?"

"She is," Dr. Montgomery said. "Congratulations."

"YES!," Beca screamed and grabbed Stacie. "Oh, my God! This is the best news ever."

"Wait," Stacie said. "Chloe doesn't know yet."

"Oh, right," Beca said. "And she wanted to surprise me. Oh, God, she's going to hate that I ruined her chance to surprise me. Shit! What am I going to do, Stace?"

"Don't tell her you know," Stacie said. "Just act surprised when she tells you."

"Okay," Beca said. "Dr. Montgomery, can you not say anything to tell Chloe about me being here?"

"I can do that," Dr. Montgomery said with a smile. "As a matter of fact, I was going to call her with the results so she won't have to come back."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

It was finally Mother's Day and Beca was nervous beyond belief. Chloe hadn't said anything about being pregnant and Beca was getting anxious. She didn't want to give anything away but Chloe was very perceptive and finally asked Beca what was wrong with her.

"I may have done something," Beca said looking nervous.

"Beca," Chloe said looking at her wife. "What did you do?"

"IkindofinvitedourmomshereforMother'sDay," Beca said and grimaced.

"Babe," Chloe said with a laugh. "I don't know what you just said, but whatever it is it can't be that bad. What is it?" Chloe took Beca's hands and pulled her closer. "You can tell me."

Beca sighed and looked down at their joined hands. "I brought our moms and your sister here for Mother's Day. In about ten minutes there is going to be a houseful of people here to celebrate Mother's Day." Chloe didn't say anything so Beca finally looked up to see Chloe just looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca said. "I've been planning this for over a month and I wanted it to be a surprise but with the negative pregnancy test and everything I wanted you to be prepared when all these moms suddenly show up. I know how much you want to be celebrating being a mom."

"Babe, it's okay," Chloe said and pulled Beca into a hug. "I think it's sweet that you're doing this and I love you for it."

"You're not mad?," Beca asked.

"No, I'm not mad," Chloe said with a big smile. "I haven't seen my mom in months. When will they be here?"

There is a knock on the door. "Um, now?," Beca said scrunching up her face.

Chloe ran to the door and opened it. "Mom!," Chloe squealed and hugged her mother, and then her sister, and then Aubrey. The rest of the guests come in carrying various dishes and drinks. Beca shows them where to put everything and Chloe is standing around smiling at everyone.

The party is underway and everyone is having a great time. Aubrey catches Chloe and Beca holding each other and just standing and watching everything with smiles on their faces.

"You didn't seem very surprised when you opened the door to find your mom standing there," Aubrey said. "Did Beca spill the beans?"

"I couldn't hold it in any longer and told her," Beca said.

Stacie was coming in behind Aubrey and overhead what Beca said.

"You told her you already know she's pregnant and you're still breathing?," Stacie asked with a laugh.

Beca's eyes widened and Chloe's head jerked around to look at her. "You know?"

Beca had a deer in the headlights look and stuttered, "Um, I, uh, it's."

"How do you already know?," Chloe asked. "I was going to surprise you."

"She figured out that's why you were sick on Friday morning," Stacie said. "She dragged me to Dr. Montgomery's office because she was afraid that you might not be and she wanted to be there for you."

"You did that?," Chloe asked teary-eyed.

"Yeah," Beca said softly. "I'm sorry I ruined your surprise."

"I love you," Chloe said and kissed Beca. "Thank you for having my mom and everyone here to celebrate Mother's Day. Now we can tell everyone we know and love that we're going to be moms, too."

Beca hugged Chloe and glared at Stacie. Stacie put her hands up and mouthed 'sorry'. Aubrey laughed and pulled Stacie to her. Chloe's mom came up and hugged Chloe.

"Beca," Mrs. Beale said. "This was a really nice thing you did."

"Thanks, Charlotte," Beca said. "I know how much Chloe has been missing you. Happy Mother's Day by the way."

"So," Mrs. Beale said. "When are you two going to join our ranks and celebrate being moms with us."

Chloe looked at Beca and then back at her mom. "It's funny you should ask that. . . "

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Later that night, Beca came into their bedroom to find Chloe sitting up with her back against the headboard, waiting for her. Beca climbed onto the bed and sat next to Chloe.

"Did you have a good day?," Beca asked kissing Chloe on the cheek.

"Best day ever," Chloe said. "I'm glad my folks are staying here. I already called out for tomorrow so I can take them to the airport for their flight home."

"I got you something," Beca said reaching into her nightstand and pulling out a bag. "I know we're not technically mothers, but Happy Mother's Day."

Chloe took the bag from Beca and looked inside. "There's a card," Beca said. Chloe pulled out the card and smiled when she read it. The front of the card read, "Yes, Being Pregnant Totally Counts"; and the inside simply read, "Happy Mother's Day."

"It's perfect," Chloe said and kissed Beca. She then laughed when she reached into the bag and pulled out the book _What to Expect When You're Expecting._

"I heard it's got a lot of really cool stuff in it about the baby and your body while pregnant," Beca said as she put her arms around Chloe. "I thought it might come in handy."

"The party, the card, the book," Chloe said and snuggled into Beca. "It's all be perfect."

"So, how were you planning to tell me you're pregnant?," Beca asked.

"It's silly," Chloe said looking down.

"Tell me," Beca said with a smile.

"Okay," Chloe said and got up from the bed. She goes over to the dresser and pulls out a box with a card taped to the top. "Here."

Beca takes the box and pulls off the card. She opens it and pulls it out reads the card. It said, "Mommy, I haven't met you yet. . ." and inside read, "But I just know I'm going to love you." It was signed 'Baby Mitchell'. Beca had a tear in her eye and put the card back in the envelope. She wiped her eyes with the hem of her nightshirt.

Chloe watched teary-eyed as Beca tore the paper from the box. She opened it and laughed. Inside the box was a onesie that said: "I Love My Mom AND Her Tattoos!"

"Where did you find this?," Beca asked. "It's perfect."

"I can't give away all my secrets," Chloe said.

"I love you," Beca said.

"I love you, too," Chloe said and kissed Beca.

Beca pulls out of the kiss and moves down so her head was even with Chloe's belly. Beca pulls Chloe's shirt up and kisses her stomach. "I haven't met you yet, but I know I already love you."

Beca laid her head on Chloe's stomach and lightly ran her fingers back and forth. Chloe started running her hands through Beca's hair. It was a perfect end to a perfect day.

"Happy Mother's Day, Chlo."

"Happy Mother's Day, Becs."

* * *

 **And, a very special Happy Mother's Day to all the moms and moms-to-be out there.**


End file.
